What Little I Have Left
by Koorime-Kitsune-lover
Summary: [IYxYYH KagomeKurama]. Everyone dies in the final battle with Naraku, except Sesshomaru, Kagura, Shippo and Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kagome are siblings, plus Kagome's a kitsune. Back in the furture she mets an old foe and a new love....ON HOLD
1. The Battle Ends

The Life after the fighting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

This takes place after The Dark Tournament

Translations. :

Neko- cat

Shikon-no tama – jewel of four souls

Hiraikotsu – Sango's boomerang bone

Toukijin – Sesshomaru's other sword

Kitsune- fox demon

Youkai- demon

Youki – demon energy

Kit- a fox cub

Chapter One: The Battle Ends

Tears ran down my face as I cried. Why? Why did he have to die? My body shook with violent sobs as I gazed down at my son's still form. His red orange hair matted with blood, and his forest green eyes dulled with an unseeing grace. "Mama…." His last breath called out my name as he passed on. "No!" Shippo!" I scream, though I snap out of my moment when I hear the evil sounds of someone laughing. Glaring I stand my bow falls to the ground long since broken. "Naraku you will pay." I snarl, and ran at the bastard that took my life away.

Flash back

The final battle was about to begin; it was the last battle and all or nothing chance. I glance around at the open field. Sango stands there in her slayer's suit, her Hiraikotsu held taunt in her hands as she waits for what we all know is coming. I smile at my sister, hoping we make it through. Turning my shake my head, for once the lecherous monk Miroku was standing next to her but being serious. I had come to think of him as my older, though perverted brother. Sighing I tighten my grip on my long cherry wood bow. Turing to my left I see both of the infamous Inu-youkai brothers. Sesshomaru in all his glory stood with his Toukijin in hand as Inu-Yasha held his father's mighty fang in his. Smiling I was glad the Lord of the West had joined us. Next to me stood Koga and Kagura.

The wind witch had come to us and told us of her problem. Smiling I remembered the night. She had come with her sister Kanna, and had pleaded with us. If we got their hearts back they would help us defeat Naraku. I nodded; it had been a simple task to call their heart back to them. Nothing more a spell, provided by Sesshomaru couldn't have done. Speaking of which I had a feeling the wind witch and the Lord had feelings for each other for they both kept sneaking glances at the other. Kouga has finally given up on me and mated with Ayame, to which I'm glad. Kanna and Shippo stood behind me in the shadow of the trees.

I glanced down at my self; I had long since rid myself of my School uniform. I was now eighteen. Normal I wore longer skirts and blouses. But today I was wearing long baggy pants with a black top that said 'foxy angel' in English. Suddenly the air became thick with miasma and I knew Naraku had arrived, followed by Kohaku and Kikyo!

I heard Inu-Yasha shift and growl. My blue eyes sadden at what was to come. "Naraku! You bastard you are going to die!" Inu-Yasha yells and the battle begins. Though I get a feeling we aren't going to serve.

End Flash back

I glance around A huge crater is all that's left or Miroku and Sango, they both died being pulled into the Kazaana. Though I was happy for them they had admitted their love for each other. Kouga was knocked unconscious, as was Sesshomaru. Kanna had been sucked back into Naraku and Kagura was at Sesshomaru's side. Kirara was behind me growling violently while staying over Shippo's still form. "So my little miko", the bastard dares call me his. "It's just you and me now. No one to help you." He sneers and walks closer to me. I walk forward my head bowed. My pants and shirt were ripped and a bloodily mess.

Raising my hand I sigh. "Naraku you bastard, I am never alone. And you can not and will not win." My voice was feigned to my own ears but I didn't care. My son, my family was dead. And Naraku had hell to pay. I could see his half of the Shikon jewel glowing black in his hands. Just as mine was glowing white in my hands. Ironic, yin and yang. The human gone demon stopped laughing and lunged at me. I merely stood there, my blue eyes white and my hair flying in every direction. "Come" I raise the hand holding my half of the jewels and watch with satisfactory as Onigumo's shards come to me. A Piercing scream fills the air as the shards are ripped out of him. Oops guess there weren't in his hands after all. Naraku glares at me. "Die bitch!" he screams and flings his claws and regenerating hands at me. They are purified both they reach me.

Smirking I walk over to him, the man that killed my family. Kneeling down to his level I place a glowing hand on his shoulder and heart, watching in eerier fantasy as he screams and withers in pain. Slowly he is purified into nothingness. I watch as the jewel mends itself in my hands.

Suddenly a white mist surrounds me and a woman's vice speaks to me. "Kagome, Protector and Keeper or The Shikon no Tama. I am Midoriko and I thank you for freeing me. I grant you one wish and that's to bring back you son Shippo." The soul now identified as Midoriko said. I smiled. "One more thing Kagome. As the Shikon's keeper you must choose a demon form." She said, and I could have swore the soul seemed t smile. Nodding I spoke, though my throat hurt to d so. "I wish to be a kitsune Lady Midoriko-sama" I said the soul nodded, pain shot through me as the jewel reentered by body and I started to change. My ear grew pointed as my hair grew pass my waistline, with red streaks, also my bangs were red. My eyes changed to silver though they were still partly blue. I filled out a bit more and grew a few inches taller. I of course was granted fangs and lethal claws that shone blue in the light.

I glanced behind me and sure enough I had a tail, two of them! As the pain subsided I noticed Shippo was waking up. I gave a small cry as I hurried over to my son. Kneeling down before him I watched as he opened his forest green eyes to look at me. They widen in fright and he screamed out "Mama!" I winced and was slightly saddened that my own kit did not recognize me. "Shippo-chan its me I'm Kagome." I pleaded with the hysterical child. Shippo looked at me as Kirara nudged him closer.

"Kagome-okaa-san?" I nodded and was barreled into by my kit. He looked over me in awe. "What happened?" I shrugged, and he pouted he didn't like not knowing. Though then he smiled brightly. "Now you really are my mother!" he cried and hugged my closer. Tears fell fro my eyes. Looking over at Kirara I sighed. "Kirara you came stay with us now." I told the fire-neko. The cat purred and rubbed up against my head, she was still in her larger form.

Glancing around I saw Sesshomaru standing with Kagura right there. Smiling I walked over to them. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagura-san?" Kagura smiled, I guessed she saw. Though Sesshomaru's mask didn't fall I could tell he was surprise. "Its over but at a great price" I said getting a watery nodded from Kagura the girl had lost her sister as I had. Sesshomaru reached out and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Kagome take Tetusaiga" he said, to say I was shock was an understatement. The Lord merely rolled his eyes. "I cant touch it and I have no need for it," he explained, nodding I smiled. Looking around I saw Inu-Yasha and Kikyo standing, and growled when they started to sink. Tetusaiga lay a few yards away in its sheath. Shippo looked at my worried but I just shrugged I had long since gotten over the half-breed.

Picking up Tetusaiga I rested it on my hip. I turned and bowed to Sesshomaru. "I must return to my home but I'm sure we will see you in about 500 years?" I asked, The Western Lord knowing about my time traveling. He nodded. As a red mist gathered under him and Kagura. "I will see you at Sunset Shine in 5oo years from now Imoto-Kagome" With that they were gone. I smiled yes Sesshomaru was my brother. Walking over to Sango's grave I picked up her Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff.

I walked Inu-Yasha' forest sad that it was over but amazed that I hadn't cried since I killed Naraku. Maybe I was just to numb. I thought. Kaede was gone having pasted away a while ago from old age I smiled the old woman had been furious that she was dieing so early. The weight of Hiraikotsu and the Holy Staff was getting to me. Sighing I asked Kirara to carry the items of her old Mistress. She roared and did so. My kit yawned and fell asleep on my shoulder.

I smiled as we reached the well I took one last look at Feudal Japan and jumped. Kirara with me and Shippo in my arms. I was engulfed with the warm blue light of the well as it welcomed me home. Glaring up at the roof of the well I imaged my human form and changed back. Something told me that was hold to change. Smiling I climbed up the ladder of the well, pouting when Kirara merely jumped. She buckled as the smells of my time hit her nose. I smelled now I knew what she felt like. For I too could smell the pollution and disease in the air. Shaking my head I told the neko to change back she meowed and did so. I set Shippo down and strapped the large weapons to my back. Picking up my kit and the fire neko I opened the shine doors of the well house. I smiled at the night sky.

Though I longed for the star lit sky of old age Japan. Tearing my eyes away from the sky I look at my battered and bruised form. Mom was going to have a fit! Blowing out some air she limped toward her door, she smiled sadly remembering she didn't have to worry about her grandfather trying to purify Shippo or Kirara. He had died of a major heart fail a year prior. Knocking on the door she was met with the shouts of 'I'll get it' from her younger brother Souta. Grinning she laughed lightly as Souta opened the door and blinked. "Kagome?" seeing the black-headed girl nod he hugged her around her waist. "Mom Kagome's home!" he yelled over his shoulder as he kept his death grip on his sister.

Ms. Higurashi came running down the stairs as Kagome managed to some how get into the door. Seeing the state her daughter was in the elder women sighed. "Souta release your sister" the younger did as told. Pulling away he spotted Kirara and Shippo. He smiled as the now awake kitsune clung desperately to his 'mother's hair. "Hi I'm Souta Kagome's brother. Are you Shippo?" the youngest Higurashi asked, having remembered Kagome's tales of the past. Shippo nodded hesitantly. Making Kagome smile. "Shippo-chan," she spoke soothing her son's tense body. "Go on and go play with him hew promises not to pull your tail," she said puzzling Shipo but her brother understood. Gulping Souta held his arm out as Shippo jumped from on shoulder to the next.

Ms. Higurashi watched the exchange between her daughter and the boy and smiled. Her keen eyes picking up the motherly habits, and tone. "Mama," her daughter's voice called her back from her musing. "This is Kirara," she said holding up a small tan colored neko with black striped on its legs and two tails. The neko's ears were black as well. The woman smiled, and then frowned. "Dear inst that Sango's cat?" she asked wondering why her daughter had brought home the things before her. She noticed the large boomerang shaped object and the Monk's staff.

Kagome's eyes watered. "Its over Momma," she whispered blue eyes downcast. "The battle is over and everyone is dead but me, Shippo-chan and Kirara." Ms. Higurashi hugged her daughter, cooing the shaking girl. Taking the bone and staff off her daughter's back she set the items on the coffee table. Sitting her daughter down she brought back some tea. "Honey why don't you go take a hot bath and go to bed. We can talk later." The elder woman suggested. Kagome smiled "Okay," With that Kagome walked up the stairs and down the hall.

She could hear Souta explaining the Game cube to Shippo and smiled. Stopping at her brother's door she smiled as her kit turned and ran to her. "Mom Souta-chan has some really neat things! Its better than kitsune magic!" the hyper kit said. Making Kagome smile. "Yes Shippo we all do but its not magic just technology," This puzzled the some demon. "Tech new-lo-gee?" he asked. The light laughter of his mother's voice floated around the house. "Yes. I'm going to take a bath you want to come?" she asked, making Shippo brighten. "You have a hot spring in your house mama!" he asked, making both the younger Higurashi laugh. "No, come on and I'll show you,"

The next hour was spent showing Shippo and Kirara the workings of the future. Finally Kagome sunk down on her bed. She frowned up at her ceiling. She had out grown all the girly colors. Instead her room was totally different. Her walls were painted midnight blue with black trimming. And her ceiling a navy blue with a silver dragon and a gold fox, also painted on it. Her cousin, Elizabeth from America had done it. On the wall next to her door were her dresser and her desk. The next wall was her bed and the window Inu Yasha usually used. It had nothing as well. Her closet and TV took up the wall across from her bed. So the only other wall was the one her bed was laying against. It was covered in pictures of her friends both past and present.

Her bed was a double twin with black silk sheet and a jean like comforter. On the comforter was a red rose with green vines. This had made Shippo smile when he saw all of the kitsune designs of her room. Currently she lay under her covers in a tank and short with her son and Kirara curled next to her.

Morning came all to quickly as Kagome felt something shaking her with the soft whispers of 'mama'. Shippo was currently sitting on his mother's chest patting her cheek with Kirara nudging her arm. "Mama wake up mama!" Kagome mumbled as she open one eyes. "Shippo-chan…" she groaned and turned over. Making the kitsune kit fall of her. "Mama get up your mama and Souta-uncle are gone!" he said. Thus making Kagome sit up quickly "Don't worry Shippo they probably just went out to get some food." Rubbing her eyes she noticed that Shippo still looked like a demon. "Oh dear," she mumbled swinging her legs to the side she thought of ways to change Shippo to a more human like state.

She knew he could hold a human form but it would last longer than a few hours. "Shippo come here," she called watching as he son crawled over to her, he had previously been staring out the window. Sitting in him in her lap she concerted on a concealing spell. She hands glowed a green mist color as Shippo changed. He kept his basic looks but he grew and his fangs, claws and tail disappeared. Opening her eyes she smile at her son, "Pick a word this will be the word you use to change between your forms until you're strong enough to master the spell your self." Kagome instructed.

She smiled when Shippo got an evil smirk on his face. "Got a word?" she asked, seeing him nod she smiled "Then say it," Shippo's eyes gleamed. "Sit boy" A light flashed and the spell was complete. Though Kagome was laughing hysterically "I can't…believe…you choose those words!" she laughed as Shippo jumped up and down next to her mirror. He liked his new form. Smiling Kagome stood. "Come on we'll have to barrow some of Souta's clothes until you can get your own."

The pair walked into Souta's room and started digging around for clothes. Thirty minutes, and a huge mess later Kagome held up a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt with 'Trouble maker' written on it. After changing Shippo. Kagome went back to her room to find Buyo and Kirara in a hissing fit. The vixen sweat dropped anime style. As soon as Kirara saw Kagome she ran to her new mistress' side and growled at the other cat. Kagome laughed lightly. "Kirara that's my cat Buyo. His harmless." She said petting the small fire neko that had jumped to her shoulder. Shippo walked over a pocked the fat blob that was a cat. Buyo just swat at him with clawless paws.

Shippo gained a mischievous glint to his eyes and started to make the poor cat dance around on his back paws. Reminding Kagome of when Inu-Yasha would come over and do this, she saddened a little. Shaking her head, Kagome pulled a curious Shippo away from her defenseless cat. He was bound to die of a massive heart attack with she kept letting demon's play with him.

Walking down the stairs with her feudal family she sniffed. 'Yes Shippo was right' she thought. Her family wasn't there and from their old smell they had been gone a while. Raising an eyebrow at their odd behavior she walked down the long hallway to their kitchen. The newly made kitsune was looking for a note that her mother usually left when they were gone and didn't tell her. Spotting the bright pink paper attached to the cabinet door she sighed. "I hate pink." Strolling over she snatched the paper down and scanned over it.

"Dear Kagome, Shippo, Kirara. Souta and I went to Your Aunt's in America, Sorry I wont be there for you sweetie but your Aunt had this planed and I completely forgot about it until last night. Since I don't want you there by your self you will be going over to your cousin Yusuke's for the next three weeks. See you in 3, love, Souta and mom. "

Blinking she threw the note away, it said that Yusuke would be picking her up at 12…glancing at the clock she shrieked, making both hers, Shippo's and Kirara's ears hurt. "He will be here in 30 minutes!" Running out of the kitchen she left a very confused kit and neko. The next 25 minutes were spent shoving clothes and various things into suitcases. Five minutes later found Kagome leaving a note for their neighbor to feed Buyo. And explaining whom Yusuke was. She stood at the front door with four suitcases. Sitting on her steps Kagome sighed. It was 12: 01, and Shippo was very, very hyper. Groaning she saw three figures, she hoped one was her cousin, heading her way. Blinking she stood. On figure was obviously male with an orange hair that was curled, he wore a blue school uniform, and had a high energy level. Looking at the person next to him she realized this one was female, with light blue hair? She wore jeans and a simple white tee. Next to her was her cousin Yusuke. He still wore his green school uniform and slicked back hair. "Yusuke!" Kagome yelled and ran down the steps, motioning for Shippo to stay up there. Said boy turned and looked at the person that had screamed his name. She wore a pair of semi-tight jeans with a sky blue tee shirt that had a white bunny on it. The words below the bunny read "It amazes me how stupid you are". Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and her eyes blue. Smirking he held out his arms as his cousin almost tackled him. "Hey ya Kagome. Long time no see?" He said pulling away as the girl Smiled.

"Yusuke its great to see you again!" Smiling she turned to his companions. "Who are you? His girlfriends?" she asked, the bleu haired girl turning back to Yusuke she bonked him on the head. "Yusuke-chan what happened to Kaiko!" she yelled. Yusuke rubbed his head and glared, as his friends fell into a fit of laughter. "Kagome Botan aint my girlfriend. I'm still with Keiko." He huffed. Kagome blushed lightly. "oh! I'm sorry. Botan-san….Lady Death?" she asked shocked, finally recognizing Botan's aura. Turning to Yusuke she glared at him. "So you weren't lying." She mumbled. Everyone but Yusuke and Kagome were shocked. "Ummm Kagome-san? How did you know?" Botan asked, she was starting to wonder who this girl really was. The girl turned to her and smiled. "Oh don't worry Botan Yusuke told me all about you and Kuwabaka and Spirit World." She said smiling.

Turning too Yusuke she pulled him p the stairs by his ear. "But he didn't tell me he was still hanging out with you." She answered as Yusuke squired "ouch! Dammit Kagome let go!" He yelled. But stopped, why did he fell a demon presents in the air. Wait why were they nearing it? "Kagome.." "Yes Yusuke that's a kitsune you sense his my son so be nice!" she answered before he could finish his sentence. Suddenly a red head boy came up to them. "Hi my names' Shippo are you my Yusuke? Oh and this is Kirara!" the boy said showing the spirit detective a two tailed neko. Kagome smiled and grabbed two of the suitcases. "Yusuke-chan gets the other two would you?" She asked, as Yusuke nodded and got them. Both cousins' knew of the other's 'second life'. "  
Wait!" the spirit detective yelled, dropping the cases. "You had a kid?" He shouted at his cousin, causing Kirara to growl lowly. Kuwabara and Botan just watched the show, well only Botan because Kuwabara had run home remembering that his sister need some help with something. Botan's communicator went ff and she answered it. "Botan! I need you back at the office now!" a small toddler like face appeared and yelled at the spirit girl. Botan nodded. "Yes sir" Turning to the arguing cousin' she smiled and waved good-bye to Shippo.

"His adopted you baka!" "And further more I'm…wait adopted?" Kagome sighed. "yes you idiot his adopted." Shoving the cases back into her fuming cousin's hands she started down the steps. Shippo skipping beside her, with Kirara on her shoulder. Yusuke grumbled about bossy cousins and followed her. His house was on the other side of Tokyo so it would be a while. AS they walked Kagome and her family caught up on their lives. Kagome was happy.

Mostly because she had blocked out what had just happened. As they neared Yusuke's house they started to get many looks. "Yusuke do you still have that bad-ass rep?" Kagome asked, wondering why she kept getting looks of pity, fright, and something else. "Yeah why?" Kagome shrugged, maybe he didn't notice or was used to it. Kagome was slightly mad through it seemed her Aunt had pasted away while she was in the Feudal Era. She felt really bad but Yususke just waved it off. " 'sides you and my mom didn't get along that well anyways." Kagome nodded, whenever she and Yusuke's mom got together there ended up being a fight.

They reached Yusuke's apartment and walked up the many steps, though not nearly as many as Kagome's. Shippo was asleep so Kagome was carrying him in her arms with Kirara still sitting on her shoulder. Yusuke was fishing around for his key in his pocket mumbling something. Finally he found it and led them inside. Leading his cousin down a short hallway he opened up the guest bedroom. It had one queen sizes bed with a window, a dresser, closet and a bathroom. "You and the brat can sleep here." He said, he had been calling Shippo a brat the entire way there. "Yusuke he isn't a brat you jerk!" Kagome growled smacking her cousin's head. Rubbing his head he walked to his room mumbling about abusive family.

Later after Kagome and Shippo had unpacked she walked into the living room. Both Shippo and Kirara asleep on her bed. Plopping down beside Yusuke she smiled. "So what are we going to do?" she asked, debating on whether or not she should tell Yusuke she was a kitsune now. Yusuke noticed his cousin's far away look and was concerned, that and he wondered why her aura had changed. It used to be so pure and much like a miko's but not it had a youki feel to it. Had something happened? The spirit detective wondered what was going on as Kagome decided against telling him. Sure she knew Yusuke was a half-demon, but that didn't mean she had to tell him right?" So will I get to met the rest of your group?" She asked suddenly startling Yusuke out of his thoughts.

"Hiei, the Koorime I told you about if still in Makai and you already met Kuwabaka and Botan. The toddler well…who knows… and Kurama tomorrow." He said, he hoed Kagome didn't have to met Koenma, if she did the toddler would probably try to get her to work for him. And if the jewel was complete the damn toddler would probably want it. And Kagome wouldn't be able to give it to him, not to mention the toddler would most likely try to punish her for traveling back in time.

A sudden ringing noise made the spirit detective jump. Kagome laughed lightly. "Oh Yusuke its only my cell phone." Pulling a small silver flip phone from her pocket Kagome answered it. "Yes?" she answered in a monotone, making the half demon before her raise and eyebrow. To which she smirked. "IF you are trying to mock this Sesshomaru you succeed." The same monotone came form the other end. Kagome' blue eyes when rather wide. "Sesshomaru! How the hell did you get my number!" She yelled , scaring Yusuke shitless, 'Wait Sesshomaru? The other Lord of Makai? How does Kagome …wait…oh yeah….' The spirit detective's thoughts were interrupted by Shippo jumping onto his head.

"You gave me a piece of paper back in the feudal ear and told me to hold on to it. That I would eventfully figure out what it was for." He answered with what sounded like a sigh. "Oh.." was the miko-gone kitsune's o-so intelligent answer. "Kagome why aren't you at your shrine?" Sesshomaru asked, he had been slightly worried when his mate, Kagura had come back to tell him that his sister wasn't home and her stuff gone. "Oh I'm visiting a relative." Sesshomaru growled on the other line. "The Detective?" he asked "Yeah why? You don't like Yusuke?" she asked, her voice lining with anger. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "No I just don't approve of his…reputation. Does he know about your…Changes?" he asked, wondering if the young miko had told him. "No. And he wont know until I deem he needs to," at this moment Kagome sounded much like the girl he, Sesshomaru had know in the past.

Yusuke stared at his cousin. What the hell was she talking about? And why was she talking with Lord Sesshomaru? Getting fed up with not knowing Yusuke just glared at her. "I'll get back to you Sesshomaru my cousin needs me," with that she hung up, much the Lord's dissatisfaction. "yes?" she said picking up her kit as he stretched out in his demon form. "What were you talking about with Sesshomaru? And what aren't you going to tell who?" he asked. Kagome blinked. "I wasn't going to tell you that Sesshomaru adopted me as his sister and he called to ask why I wasn't at my shrine and hanging out with you." She blinked and stood. It was already 7 it had taken then four hours to get to Yusuke's house. "I'll see you in the morning. Yusuke." Taking her kit she walked back to her room and closed the door. Leaving an annoyed detective behind.

Walking into the door Kagome pulled on a white tank top and a pair of light purple pants. Shippo was already on the bed and Kirara was curled up in the windowsill. Smiling she brushed her teeth and braided her hair. Before climbing into bed with her kit. As soon as she did Shippo snuggled closer t her. "Night Mama" "Good-night Shippo." The night drew on and for once it was uneventful. As Morning came Kagome awoke with the rising sun. Slipping past Shippo she took a short but hot shower. Then pulled her hair in a high ponytail. Going through her clothes, she decided on a Midnight blue top with a silver rose wrapping around the side. And a pair of black pants that held many pockets. In two she hide daggers

Waking her son she dressed him in a red shirt with green leaves and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail as usual. Smiling she walked out to find that her cousin was still asleep. Shaking her head she started breakfast. Finding only cereal for food she gave some to Shippo and went to wake up her cousin. Knocking on his door she received no answer. A small smirk played across her face. Opening the door she walked silently into the room. There lay Yusuke with his legs and arms all over the place. Stiffening a giggle Kagome Poked him, Yusuke merely snore. "Yusuke…" he rolled over. "Yusuke." He mumbled something in his sleep. Kagome leaned next to his ear and screamed. "Yusuke!" The spirit detective shot out of his bed and had his finger pointed at his cousin in 5 seconds.

"Holy Shit Kagome don't do that I could a shot you!" he yelled calming down a bit as his cousin merely laughed. "Yusuke the day you will be able to hit me with that slow attack is the day Sesshomaru walks up to a human whore and begs for her to bed with him." She laughed, as Yusuke scowled at her. "Now come on its already 9 and didn't you say we were meeting Kurama at the mall at 9:30?" Yusuke nodded and walked out the room to go take a shower. Kagome stopped by to see Kirara. "Kirara why don't you stay here I don't think they will allow neko's in the mall." The small fire-neko nodded and curled back up on Kagome's bed. Shaking her head at the cat's human like nature she went back out to wait with her son.

Moments later Yusuke came out with a white shirt and a green jacket, and blue jeans. His hair covered in jells once again. Glancing at his watch he sighed. "Come Kurama will be there by now." He grumbled, grabbing Kagome's hands he dragged the two kitsunes downtown towards the mall. Kagome laughed at her cousin's attitude; while Shippo was holding her hands happily chatting about meaningless things. AS they neared the mall they saw Kurama. His long red hair and bright emerald green eyes made him stand out. Though he wasn't dressed in his normal uniform. Today he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black pants. Waving his hand at Yusuke he walked over. But stopped and looked at Kagome curiously. 'Why do I sense kitsune?' he thought, the Yoko in him getting excited at the beauty and the possibility of a new puzzle.

Kagome glazed cautiously at Kurama she could barely sense a fox spirit within him, but she could tell he was powerful. Steeping forward she smiled. "Hey I'm Kagome and this is my son Shippo" she greeted holding her hand out to shake. Kurama blinked and shook her hand. "I'm Shuuichi Minonomo but you may cal me Kurama" 'Son! She has a son!' he thought noting that Yusuke didn't even flinch. 'Must be an explanation to this' he thought dropping his hand and smiling at both of them. "So what are we going to do?" asked Shippo bored that all the adults were just standing there. Kagome smiled and picked him up, turning to Yusuke she saw he had been dragged off to stand with a girl. Titling her head slightly she saw that the girl had light brown hair the brushed her shoulders and was wearing a pink low skirt and a yellow blouse. "Kaiko?" she asked Kurama as she glanced at him.

The Kitsune spirit nodded. "Yes. And she seems to be yelling at him for something. Probably skipping a date again." He answers a sad smile playing across his face. "Oh", Kagome said. "Does he skip their dates a lot now a days?" she asked shifting Shippo to her other hip as Yusuke and Kaiko came towards them. "Yes, but only because of work," Kurama answer. "Hey sorry Kagome. But Kaiko wants to go on a date so I'll catch you and Kurama later okay?" he asked, scratching the back of his head in a defeated manner. "Sure its fine Yusuke." The detective's cousin responded, smiling a heartfelt smile. Kaiko beamed. "Thanks Kag-chan Sorry I have to steal your cousin for a while. Bye Kurama!" with that the young human women dragged Yusuke off.

Smiling Kagome turned to Kurama. "SO is their a park around here?" she asked, knowing that would get Shippo out of her hair so she could talk with the Kitsune before her. Smiling he nodded, glad this girl was boy-crazy like al the ones he knew. "Yes follow me". A few minutes and ten fan girls later found them at a rather later park. Seeing a children's play ground Shippo hyperly jumped up and down. "Can I go mama!" nodding he took off. Kagome smiled. "DO you mind if we sit here and let him pay?" she asked, a slightly startled Kurama he hadn't expected her to ask him. "No of course not," spotting a bench the two sat and watched Shippo interact with the human children. Kagome lead against the back of the tree. "Kurama may I ask you something?" she asked, wondering what she could say to the man without offending him. Kurama nodded, watching the young it with knowing eyes.

"You're a kitsune..I mean a fox spirit aren't you?" she asked, watching as he jerked up and looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you know?' he asked, shock written clearly on his face. Kagome smirked. "Yusuke has a hell of a big mouth don't you agree?" she asked, answering him as her eyes fell upon her kit once more. "Your aura is hard to read because you cover it but it wasn't that hard to piece together." She answered truthfully. They sat in silence for a few minutes neither knowing what to say. "Are youki part kitsune or are you kitsune?" Kurama asked, noticing her scent and aura had kitsune traces in them.

"I am a kitsune but I was born human I was just recently turned into a kitsune though Yusuke doesn't know this." Her blue eyes locked with his. "So don't speak of it with him." Kurama nodded seeing the hidden threat behind her eyes. 'Wonder why she doesn't want Yusuke to know?' he thought, and then he caught himself staring at her once more. Turing his eyes back to the kitsune kit he wondered if she was mated, if she was where was her mate? "Kurama?" Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts. Looking at her he gave a nod to show he was listening. But the girl merely shook her head. "You seem to have a question in your eyes. Care to share what it was?" she asked, smiling as she titled her head slightly, making the perfect image of innocence.

Kurama blinked and forgot what he was going to say. Smiling back he could have sworn his face was getting hot. But quickly dismissed the idea. Though he did avert his eyes "Nothing Kagome I was just wondering when I would have the pleasure of meeting your mate?" he asked, knowing that if he had just asked her out right she would have been insulted. Kagome laughed lightly. "Kurama-san I don't have a mate Shippo is my adopted son." Her voice floated through the air like a light melody. Kurama nodded. So that's why she was so comfortable around strange males. Kagome calmed to a giggle. "So Kurama-san when do I get the honor of meeting your mate?" she teased, as Kurama blushed. "Just Kurama please. And I don't have on Kagome –san." The female Kitsune shook her head. "If I have to call you Kurama you have to call me Kagome." Glancing at her watch she sighed. "Sorry Kurama but its late I think we need to call it a day."

Just as she said that Shippo walked over. "Mama I'm tired can we go back to Uncle Yusuke's now?" he yawned jumping into Kagome's waiting arms. "Sure Baby." Smiling she turned to Kurama. "It was nice meeting you Kurama would should do this again sometime," she bowed with Shippo on her hip. Kurama bowed back. "The pleasure was all mine Kagome, but if you don't mind I would feel better if I walked you back to Yusuke's." He stated. As they walked toward the direction of the spirit detective's home. "It's fine with me Kurama." She smiled. Then next ten minutes went by relatively fast. Both adults chatting, from common human things to basic survival instincts of demons.

Kurama had decided something by the time they reached Yusuke's door. Now all he had to do was get Yusuke to agree. Agree that is, to let him court/date his cousin Kagome. But the thing Kurama didn't know was that he would have to do more than ask Yusuke. He would have to face one of the very lords of Makai, Lord Sesshomaru.

A/n: Please tell me if I should continue this or not. One of my reviewers asked for a Kurama Kagome pairing and here it is. I hope you like this, and I'll try to work on my other stories as well.


	2. Reunion?

What Little I have Left

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Translations:

Neko- cat

Shikon-no tama – jewel of four souls

Hiraikotsu – Sango's boomerang bone

Toukijin – Sesshomaru's other sword

Kitsune- fox demon

Youkai- demon

Youki – demon energy

Kit- a fox cub

Imoto- little sister

Chapter 2 – Reunion?

Kagome lay awake on her bed. She had just received an email from her mother saying that they were going to be staying in America permantly. Which suited her just fine, now she didn't have to worry about her family while she was out saving the world. She giggled lightly at her own thoughts. Sitting up she turned on her laptop and logged on to her Instant message. Really she didn't know why she had it but Shippo insisted. Glancing at it she added the names of some people Yusuke told her to add. Once done one logged one.

Smiling Kagome saw it was Kaiko. Smiling she IM'ed her.

-

Miko-Kitsune: Hey Kaiko!

Yusuke'sgurl: Hey Kag-chan!

Miko-Kitsune: Nothing Much you?

Yusuke'sgurl: Just finishing up some reports. Well I have to go see you later!

MikoKitsune: Bye

Yusuke'sgurl as signed out

-

Kagome shook her head at the girl's work ethic and logged off. Glancing at her clock she saw it was about 5 in the morning. 'Well guess I'll call Fluffster now' she giggled at the name. Flipping open her cell phone she dialed his number. After only two rings the other line picked up. "Speak" a rather irrated voice answered. "Aww Fluffster don't be so mean" she mocked a hurt voice hearing a growl on the other end "Kagome don't call me that." He growled there was a slight pause and he spoke again. "Why are you calling? It to early for you to be up." He said a slight hint of concern seeping into his voice.

"Nothing just wondering if you wanted to meet up today?" she asked, smiling as she saw, in her mind, Sesshomaru relax. "10 o'clock Kagura really wants to see you again. She has been driving me crazy for the past century about it," he grumbled, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Okay well bye Fluffy I have to wake everyone up." "Stop calling me that!" he roared on the other end, only to be answered with a fit of laughter. "Bye Brother." Kagome said calmly. "Bye Imoto" There was a click as both parties shut there phones.

Yusuke had spent the night in Makai so she got up. Flipping open her communicator she saw Botan's head fill the screen. "Hey Botan!" "Hey Kagome! Can I help you?" she asked her cheery voice always a pleasant thing for Kagome. "Yeah can you watch Shippo and Kirara for me? If I helps I can bring them to Spirit world. I have something to take care of" Kagome explained seeing the questioning look on Botan's face. A Huge smile was her answer. "Sure no problem I have the next few days off so I'll just pop on in. How about ten minutes?" she asked, Seeing Kagome nod she waved as closed the link.

Kagome having already taken a shower pulled on some black baggy pants with a dark blue shirt that had "Life's a bitch" on the front and "But death is a wonderland" Smiling she braided her hair and grabbed her cell phone and a dagger. Her blue eyes smiled upon her kit and fire-neko friend. "Shippo sweetie, momma's going now," she purred as her kit clung to her. "I'll be back later okay? And Miss Botan is going to be staying with you." She smiled as her kit released her just a Botan appeared. Wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans. Smiling she hugged Kagome and smiled as Shippo and the neko. "Alright then Botan I'll see you later?" Kagome said as she left. Shippo pouted but as soon as Botan offered him some candy he was happy again.

Kagome walked down the street, silently until a long black limo came up next to her. She stopped as the back windows rolled down. She smiled as she recognized Kagura's face. "Need a lift?" the wind demoness joked and opened the door to show that she still wore the same style kimono's has she had those many years ago, it had red and white designs of the wind covering it with a small blue crescent moon on the sleeves. Kagome nodded and slide in beside her.

While the ride was rather short Kagome and Kagura didn't seem to notice they were to busy chatting. Yes they had been enemies at one point. Btu in the three weeks before the final battle Kagome, Sango and Kagura had become fast friends. "So Kagome what's this I hear about you living with Yusuke? The Lord Battle Demon? And him being your cousin?" Kagome smiled. " Yusuke is my cousin that's where I got my Miko energy from, and yes I'm staying with Yusuke for the next few years because my family didn't want me staying at the shrine by myself." Kagura smiled and shook her head.

"You know Sesshomaru isn't going to allow that, as soon as he finds out that you are staying for more than a month he is going to drag you to live with us." She said and I sighed. "Hai I know" The Wind demoness giggled as she pulled up to a...well Massive, huge the largest mansion kagome had ever seen!

The limo pulled up to a huge iron gate with the initials ' S. K'. AS they pulled in Kagome smiled, the driveway was a huge circle with a fountain in the middle. The Mansion its self was a made out of what seemed to be large black bricks. Blinking blue eyes she shook her head, it wasn't a mansion it was a castle. She smiled as the drive came around to their side and opened the door. She smiled when she noticed it was Jaken. "Hello Jaken" she greeted, stepping out with the wind demoness right behind her.

The Toad demon bowed. "Morning Mi'Ladies Kagura-sama and Kagome-sama" he said. Kagura just scuffed and pulled Kagome away. Stepping up to the large oak door she entered. The large foyer was the size bigger than a highschool's gymnasium. Smiling She watched as Kagura dropped her false appearance. Seeing as it was safe Kagome did the same. She changed almost instantly. Fangs and claws grew as her hair gained red streaks. Smiling she hugged the wind demoness and followed her down he hall. Happy she was able to move about in her demon form. The soon came to a large set of black oak doors. Kagura raised a pale hand to knock but was stopped by a semi cold voice speaking.

"Come in" Smiling at each other then entered to see Sesshomaru wearing a pair of black slacks with a navy blue dress shirt. His long silver blue tress pulled black in a low ponytail as his golden eyes locked with Kagome's silver ones. Sesshomaru stood as Kagome tackled him hugging him. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly as kagome pulled away. "Fluffster!" she cheered, Sesshomaru gave her an annoyed look as his mate, Kagura laughed lightly. "Kagome…." He growled, but was interrupted by his mate's giggle. Sighing he sat down and nodded for both of the females to do the same. "So tell me, why are you staying with the detective?" Sesshomaru asked golden eyes narrowed.

Making Kagome and Kagura sigh. "When I came back home my mother said she was going to visit family in America, so she brought my grandfather and Souta, my little brother, along so that they wouldn't both me." She paused and stared off into the distant. "She left a note saying that Yusuke my cousin, the Battle demon detective as you are calling him, would be coming to pick me, Shippo and Kirara up. Because she didn't want me staying by myself." She said, silver blue eyes turning back to Sesshomaru. "So Yusuke came and I have been staying with him" she said, Sesshomaru sighed :"Fine." Kagura smiled. "So Kagome what are you going to do now?" she asked, Kagome smiled at the wind demoness. "I don't know it has been around five hundred years for you but for me its only been a few weeks" she said, Sesshomaru nodded. As Kagura gasp she had forgotten that! "Oh I'm sorry Kagome-chan!" she apologized but Kagome waved it off. "Its fine Kagura It doesn't hurt that bad anyways." She said her tone sounding a lot like Sesshomaru's emotionless one. Standing she smiled and hugged her brother and her sister in law. "It was great to see you again fluster and Kagura but I have to get back to my Kit." She smiled, Sesshomaru nodded. "You will come again" he commanded making Kagome laugh "And you will stop calling me that name" he growled making both women laugh harder. Sesshomaru growled in exasperation. Kagome smiled and turned back to her human form. And walked out, and back to Yusuke's apartment.

"Momma!" Shippo called and tackled Kagome as she came up the steps kagome smiled and nuzzled her nose to Shippo's as she walked up the stairs to see Kirara standing there Growling at a figure. Blinking Kagome titled her head to the side. Who was that? He had long red hair and was wearing a yellow and white fighting kimono. Smiling she realized it was Kurama. "Ohayo Kurama-san" she greeted and called Kirara off. The little fire cat came to her mistress and nuzzled her leg.

Kurama turned and smiled. "Hello Kagome" Kurama said lightly a smile spreading on his gorgeous face.

Kagome slightly blushed. "Hello Kurama" she smiled back, looking around she noticed Botan was around. As they walked in she paused and turned to the fox spirit. "Where's Botan Kurama?" she asked as her kit and fire neko went to her room. Kurama smiled and sat down next to her on the couch. "She had to go and she said to tell you that she was terribly sorry and hoped you did mind if I stayed here?" he asked emerald green eyes smiling at her. "No its fine," she replied smiling she tilted her head. "So mind if I ask you something?" she wondered who he really was.

Kurama smiled. "No go ahead as long as I may ask a question in return." He answered still smiling. Kagome nodded. "SO how exactly did you meant Yusuke?" she asked, Kurama grinned knowing she would ask that. Ten minutes later found Kurama finishing up his story "And after the Dark tournament I was able to change between either form at will" he finished. Kagome smiled. "I see so you're a fox spirit" she smiled nodding she waited for Kurama to ask his question. "How did you come by Shippo?" he asked, "And why does your aura have a bit of Kitsune in it?" Kagome smiled. "Tsk, Tsk One question at a time." She teased making the red haired man smile. "But I will answer both question anyway since they intertwine." A few minutes later found her finishing her story in tears.

"After the final battle Sesshomaru my brother left with Kagura and I came back with Shippo and Kirara." She cried the first time she had done so since the battle. Kurama was shocked but quickly recovered enough to pull Kagome into an embrace. Rubbing soothing circles on her back he whispered comforting words in her ears. Mentally Kurama went over the facts that he had just gained. He gulped silently. This meant that if he wanted to court Kagome he would have to ask no only Yusuke but Sesshomaru as well….'Crap!' he thought. Kagome's breath finally evened out and slowed signaling that she had fallen asleep. Smiling Kurama stood up and picked Kagome up bridal style. Walking quietly through Yusuke's apartment he went into her room and set her down on her bed.

Smiling he moved a lock of hair out of her face. Marveling at how smooth and silk like her hair was. Staring at her body he went over her curves and spotless skin. Walking out he closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door on the other side he still, there in front of him stood and every unhappy Yusuke. "Kurama.." Yusuke growled, knowing how the Kitsune demon could get around beautiful females. Kurama sweat dropped. "Yes Yusuke?" Yusuke motioned for the fox to follow him. Sighing Kurama walked into Yusuke's room. The spirit detective didn't say anything for a while simply staring, or glaring at his friend. "Why were you in Kagome's room?" he asked suddenly. Making the older boy jerk. "She fell asleep so I took Kagome to her room." The fox replied, shifting slightly as he leaned against the frame of the door. Green eyes staring into brown eyes. "Fine." Came Yusuke's gruff answer walking out of his room he peaked in on his cousin and her son and pet. Seeing that all was fine he motioned for the eerily silent fox to trail behind him. Walking onto the pouch provided for each apartment Yusuke shut the door behind them and turned a pointed look to Kurama. The spirit detective had gotten wiser over the years even though he still had his gruff attitude and arrogance he was wiser and a little more patient. Nodding to Kurama he spoke again his eyes gaining a gold color of his demon form. "You wanted to ask me something ask" he ordered, sounding like the demon he really was. Kurama sighed and leaned on the railing. "I want permission to court your cousin Kagome" he said his voice calm and apprehensive.

Yusuke's eyes widened visibly before returning to normal. "Hurt one single hair on her head. Betray her in anyway and I will personally drag you back to the other world" Yusuke threatened. Kurama smiled and nodded, though he thought to himself. 'I would never hurt Kagome'. The fox smiled and waved walking off, he let his feet take him where they pleased as he thought over his next move. 'Now I have to confront Lord Sesshomaru…..what have I gotten myself into?"

END CHAPTER!


	3. Moving To Fast?

**What Little I have Left**

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

_Translations:_

_Kitsune- fox demon_

_Youkai- demon_

_Youki – demon energy_

_Kit- a fox cub_

_teh Kagome mind speech._

_the Kurama mind speech_

_/the/ Hiei mind speech_

_Chapter 3- Moving to fast?_

_Kurama leaned against the wall in his room. Glancing around it he smiled, the walls were a deep forest green with lighter vines done across them. His comforter was much the same design. But a deep red with green vines and leaves. His sheets were black silk cotton. It had been three days since he asked Yusuke to count his cousin. Only problem, Lord Sesshomaru. How could he, a known thief and spirit detective, confront the Lord of Makai about counting the man's sister! Shaking his head he glanced out the window, the sun was setting, night was coming a perfect time to pull of some thievery, that is if he was still Youko and still a thief. But he was not, standing he stretched hearing his muscles and bones pop, telling him and urging him to leave the confounds of his room and run, much like his friend Hiei did. _

_Pulling on some running shoes and a plain black t-shirt he opened his window. Immediately hit with the smells and sounds of a busy city like Tokyo, Standing on the ledge he jumped from his second story window into the shadows below._

_Kagome slipped from under her son's grip, he had been crying all night because Kirara had died. They had been walking in the park with Yusuke and Kaiko, when a swarm of demons had attack. Instantly Kagome had told Kirara to protect Kaiko and Shippo, as she and Yusuke killed off the demons. A loud roar had come from Kirara, Kagome whipped around only to see a dying fire-cat and two terrified people. Snarling she remembered running she destroying the rest of the demons with a wave of miko energy. But in using that much she didn't have enough to save Kirara. Sighing she pulled off her tank top and slipped on a black shirt that said "My cat can beat up your dag" with a grey cat that had a bandage on it's head. Smiling she remembered Sango seeing this shirt and laughing. Shaking her head she pulled on her baggy black jeans. Pulling her hair in into a low pony tail. She sighed. Looking around she refused to go out in the middle of the night with out some protecting. Seeing Mirkou's staff she smiled. It had been a few weeks but Yusuke had taken Kagome home and now she was back at the shrine. Smiling she placed a shield around her kit. Nuzzling him before she left. She walked the shrine grounds she sighed, and let some of her youkai blood take control. My hair started to streak red as my eyes changed to silver with blue tints. I didn't fully change so my aura and scent stayed mostly human. Smiling I strapped the staff to my back and ran toward the park._

_Kurama slowed walking to the park he noticed his feet carried him to the place he and Kagome had first spoken. He smiled, sitting on the bench he starred at the swing set. He had seen Kagome here with Shippo the other day, but Shippo had seemed upset He remembered it very well. _

_Flashback_

_Kagome sat there on the swing with Shippo trying to calm her kit's sobs. It was only a few hours after Kirara had died and he refused to stop crying. Admittedly she had been teary eyed herself. But not this much it was starting to get just a little out of hand. "Shippo I know it hurts baby but Kirara can be with Sango now" she whispered as her kit ceased his crying he slowly fell asleep. Kurama, who had seen the whole thing walked quietly over to Kagome. "Kagome?" he questioned concerned for the kit in her arms and for herself. Kagome's head jerked up and for a moment her eyes flashed silver then it disappeared. "Ohayo Kurama" I smiled as she stood. Looking at her slightly red face and the puffy and swollen face of the kit I frowned. "Kagome is something wrong?" I asked my concern growing, Kagome sighed. "Kirara was killed earlier today when Yusuke, Kaiko, shippo and I were attacked by Demons that had escaped Makai" she had whispered. I almost growled but controlled myself "Are you okay?" I asked, my concern had sky rocketed. "Hai I'm fine but Shippo -chan if so sad because he and Kirara were such good friends." she whispered, I placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at me gratefully. That's when Yusuke came saying something about a toddler. And I was dragged away._

_End flashback_

_Kurama sighed Yusuke had dragged him away. Kurama stiffened. He sensed a youkai, no wait a hanyou? What was this he sensed?_

_Kagome ran through the park not expecting to see anyone but then she felt it, a familiar aura. Kurama? What in the word was he doing out so late. Her kitsune curiosity getting the best of her she slowed. He was west of her. She turned and started in that direction. She hadn't noticed that she was fully in her kitsune form. Her ears pointed, hair long and streaked red, and eyes silver. Two tails appeared, black with red tints. Her shirt became slightly tighter but she didn't notice. Claws and fangs appeared, as she neared Kurama she stayed away from the lamppost. Not wanting to be seen yet._

_I looked around I was defiantly a full blooded youkai but what kind? It was s-class...this could be bad, maybe I should call for back up? Wait. AM I afraid? No. Taking out a rose I stood my ground. As it neared me._

_Kagome came close and saw Kurama standing there with a rose in his hand his muscles tense. Suddenly he turned whipping a rose whip at her. Snarling Kagome jumped and landed away from him. Taking the staff from her back she spun it. AND Twirled it above her head. Kurama heard the clash of rings hitting each other then swish of a weapon being spun. The demon. was in front of him. Turning his mouth dropped. It was a vixen. A kitsune female! He looked at her. He could clearly make out her scent but that's the only way he knew what she was. The rest of her was covered in shadow. Kagome stopped spinning the staff and brought it in front of her, in a protective defense much like Mirkou had done so many times before. Kurama sighed, she hadn't attacked yet, that was good her intentions weren't harm but what were they? Kagome glared at him seeing the confuse flash in his face and eyes she smiled. He didn't know who she was that's why he had attacked. Shaking her head she stepped out of the shadows. Kurama's mouth dropped slightly his eyes widened. There before him stood the most beautiful kitsune female he had ever seen. Her black hair was streaked with red, her tails swished behind her, her silver eyes startled him though. Her face and aura were familiar. "K..Kagome?" he asked bewildered._

_Kagome smirked, Stepping closer she was fully in the light of the lamp post. Regaining his composure Kurama looked at her. "Hai, Kurama" Kagome said sweetly, but it came out a purr. Kurama blinked then blinked again, the youko in him had almost had enough, it wanted it mate and it wanted Kagome. This could be trouble. Kagome knew she was in her demon. form now, and didn't care though she did tone down her aura and scent. Kurama almost whined when he could know longer smell or feel her aura and scent wrapping around him and the surrounding area. He did however frown. Kagome smiled. " Didn't expect to see you here Kurama" she said, holding the staff, in a loose but protective stance. The fox spirit looked at the staff it was a holy staff, but why was she carrying it around?_ _Kurama smiled. "I hadn't expected to see you either Kagome" he said, "especially in your demon form, any reason you are as you are?" he asked as he stepped forward, sitting next to her as she sat on a bench. Her tails curling around the staff holding it in pace. "I haven't been in my youkai form since I was transformed so I never really got used to it," she paused and sniffed, her ears twitched. Her back became tense. "Shippo" she whispered. Jumping up she sped off. Fear lacing her aura. Her kit her shippo, he was in pain she could sense it. Something had gotten through her barrier and was messing with her kit! Kurama look worriedly at her, quickly changing into his Youko form he chased off after her. Her aura and scent laced with fear something was wrong, very wrong. Why did she whisper Shippo, that was her son right? Was something wrong with the kit?_ _Kagome reached the shrine steps and jumped up them in two bounds, her eyes widened in shock There on the roof stood, some woman holding Shippo, a bleeding Shippo. Kagome Cliched her fist. Silver eyes turned red as Youko finally landed next to her "Kagome-" Seeing her glaring at something he looked up and saw the Kit being held by his tail over the side of the roof._

_The figure giggled."Amne" Kagome whispered. Snarling she appeared behind the ghostly figured just as SHippo was dropped. Kagome let out an earth shatter scream. "SHIPPO!" Youko seeing this ran using a thornless rose whip to catch the kit before he hit the cement. Amne disappeared, leaving a very shaken Kagome. Jumping down beside Youko she took her kit "T-Thanks...Kurama..." she mumbled nuzzling her already healing kit. SHippo opened his eyes seeing his mother she cried and curled his arms around her neck. "Momma!" he cried then a scent struck him 'Kitsune!' he thought turning he saw a male kitsune standing a few feet away. The male had, silver hair that reached his back with small triangle shaped fox ears on his head, also white. He wore a white tunic with white breeches. In his hand he held a pink rose. 'A silver kitsune woah!' Shippo continued to stare at Youko. Kagome noticed the attention of her kit was on something else. Her ears twitched as she glanced at what he was looking at seeing Kurama she smiled, and walked to him. "Thanks again, for saving Shippo" Youko smiled putting his rose away he continued to smile. "No problem Kagome" his deep voice sent chills down Kagome's spine. SHippo looked back and forth, making Youko smile. "Shippo, that's Kurama I believe better know as Youko KUrama in this form, am I correct?" Kagome said, her questioned directed at Youko who nodded. Shippo's eyes widened like saucers._

_Youko laughed, until his ears twitched. Kagome looked at him. "What is it?" then she heard it as well, shouts and running feet someone was coming. "Sit boy" SHippo changed into his human form and Kagome changed into hers, Kurama following suit. Yusuke and Hiei along with Botan appeared. "Kagome are you alright?" he yelled as he reached her, confusion crossed his face. "Yo, Kurama what are you doing here?" he asked, glancing at the busted in window then back at the three standing before him. Hiei looked at Kurama._

_/What's going on fox/ he thought seeing how close to Kagome and the kit Kurama was he smirked._

_Hiei what are you doing here? Kurama said wondering why Botan, Yusuke and Hiei, especially Hiei were here._

_Botan answered that question. "Oh thank Kami-sama you guys are okay. Koenma-sir said he had readings of massive youki energy around here, and sent us to investigate then we heard some one scream! What happened!" Kagome sighed. "Nothing, to worry about Botan-san, just an intruder" she said, seeing Shippo fall asleep she smiled and shifted her kit to her other arm. "Now thank you for your concern but if you don't mind I have a window to replace an a kit to put to bed" Looking at her cousin she bowed to Botan and walked toward the house. YUsuke getting the message yawned and placed his hands behind his head. Turning he started down the steps mumbling about getting some sleep. Botan shook her head and flew off, probably to pester Yusuke about Kaiko. Hiei and Kurama stood there for a moment, then Hiei left. Kurama saw a light go on in the room that had a shattered window. Wondering if he should go the red head looked at it. He noticed kagome was looking at him. Smiling he walked closer, jumping up into the tree beside her window he smiled at her,"You can come in if you want but I'd advise the door" she whispered, glancing at her sleeping kit then at the shattered window. Kurama nodded and jumped from the tree. Walking around to the front door he blinked, thinking he saw a flash of something. Shrugging it off he walked inside and closed the door behind him. _

_Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs walking down she smiled at him, "Thanks for saving my kit, I don't know what I would have done if I lost Shippo," she said and started to get tears at the edge of her blue eyes. Kurama walked over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a comforting embrace. "Its okay, Kagome his okay now" she whispered, Kagome sniffed and pulled away. Whipping her face. She smiled. "Thank you I needed that" Kurama nodded and smiled, as he and Kagome sat down on her couch he shifted and looked at her, "Kagome, that figure I believe you called Amne, if you don't mind who was she?" he asked gently, obviously this was dangerous territory he was treading on, but then again, when did he ever turn down a challenge, or a puzzle for that matter? Kagome stiffened, and narrowed blue eyes at he male, making Kurama instantly regret asking the question. "Amne is an old friend, who thinks I need to die" she said simply glancing at the wall to her right she shifted uncomfortably. Kurama nodded. "Its late, past 1 a.m" she whispered, making Kurama's eyes widen was it really that late? Looking at his watch he saw she was right. "Well I bet-" he started but Kagome cut him off. "Stay, it's late and I would feel terrible if you did" Kurama grinned. Making Kagome wonder if inviting the kitsune male to stay was such a good idea after all. _

_"Come on I'll so you to the guest room" she said, standing and motioning for the chest falling kitsune to follow her. As THey walked up the stairs Kurama could help but noticed the sway of her hips and butt. He blushed, thinking 'I am not a pervert I am not a pervert-' The sound of her son's snoring could be heard as they passed Kagome's door. Kurama chuckled lightly, "Its a wonder you sleep at night" he whispered playfully, coming right up to her ear, letting his hot breath caress her earlob. Kagome shivered and turned to face him. Only instead of glaring at him eye to eye their lips met. Both kitsune's eyes widened, but neither made a move to stop the enchanting touch. Finally Kagome pulled away, much to teh disappointemnt of a certain fox, she panted lgithly and her cheeks were stained red, "I..un" Kurama smiled and pulle dher closer lightly kisssing her again he pulled away, reluctantly and went into the room. "Goodnight Kagome-chan" he whispered. "Good night" Kagome whispered back , a soft click of his door was her asnwer. _

_Walking back to her room, she tried to calm the ever growing blush on her cheeks. Sitting beside her son she thoguth back to te two sweet , warm, loving, heart melting- she shook her head, this was getting her no where. Pulling the curtains closed on her window she swiftly changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. CLimbing into her bed and pulling her son close she closed her deep blue eyes. But Kurama's smiling face jsut kept appearing, or his grinning Youko face. she maoned this was going to be a long night._

_Kurama laid down ont eh bed, smiling to himself, he had gotten to kiss the obsession of his heart not once but twice. Plus saving her kit, who already seemed taken to him. Still smiling he closed his eyes and picture Kaogme as he drifted to sleep._

_A couple of hours later Kurama awoke to Shippo sitting on his chest in his youkai form patting his cheek repeatedly. "What is is Kit?" aske dthe goggy male. Shippo sighed, "It's mama she gets whining and whimpering in her sleep and cryign out but I can't get her to woke up!" he said, almost in tears. Kurama shot straight up and sure enough, he heard faint whines and cries and the scent of salt was heavy in the air. But why hadn't he woken up? Picking up the kit he let him climb on his shoulder as he wlaked ot Kagome's room. The onna was tossing wildly and thrashing about. Kurama turned his head slightly. "Shippo go and wait in my room" he ordered, the kit nodded and scampered off. Wlakign over to Kaogme he shook her lightly. No response. "Kagome, wake up!" he said his voice loud, she only cryied out. Slightly more worreid than he had been Kurama shook the girl and calle doutto her, pyschially and mentally. _

_KAGOME "KAGOME!"_

_Her eyes flew open and she looked around only to be pulled into a very tight embrace. "K-Kurama-kun?" she asked, Kurama nuzzled her hair making the startled girl blush. "You worried me and Sippo" he mumbled in her hiar. Kaogme blinked. "But-" "You were crying out and thrashing about in your sleep and SHippo couldnt get you to stop and I couldnt either until I yelled at you" He whispered answering her question before she even got to finish. Kaogme leaned against him. "I'm sorry, but I don't even remeber my dream" She said, pulling away from Kurama she looked at him. "Sorry you had to get up" she said sheepishly, Kurama smiled and kissed her lightly on the ckeek. "I didnt mind," Kagome blushed and smiled as her son cmae in. "Mama!" Tackling hte pair he nuzzled her stomach Kagome smiled, unconscouly leaning fully against Kurama. Kurama was now up agaisnt her head board with Kagome in his lap and Shippo in hers.SHippo was asleep in a few minutes, and Kagome was starting to drift off as well. "Kurama?" she asked tiredly, the man looked down at the crown of her head, "Yes?" "Goodnight" Kurama chuckled, "Good night Kagome" Soon te settle sound of her even breathing reached his ears and he smiled._


	4. Meeting the Brother

**_What Little I have Left_**

Chapter 4

Translations:

**Kitsune- fox demon**

**Youkai- demon**

**Youki – demon energy**

**Kit- a fox cub**

**Goshinboku- God Tree**

**Taiyoukai- High ranking Youkai, Lord**

**/the/ mind speech**

**Chapter 4-Meeting of the Brother**

_Shippo opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the blue cotton of his mother's shirt. Pulling away he smiled. His mother was sleeping peacefully in Kurama's arms. Her head was leaning softly against the male's shoulder, his chin laying innocently on the crown of her raven's wing hair. His red locks flowing over his shoulder and onto his mother's. Kurama's right arm hung tightly around Kagome's waist. Her right hand on his while both their left hand were intertwined. Shaking his head he murmured the concealing spell before sneaking out of the room. He could fend for himself for a few hours._

_ Kurama opened his brilliant green eyes, smiling as the kit left. He had sensed the movement on the bed and immediately awaken. When he realized it was simply the kit greeting the morning he had relaxed. He looked down at the angel in his lap and sighed, he hoped to every god he never really cared about, that said angel wouldn't be mad at him for staying last night. He nuzzled her head gently taking in her scent, closing his eyes he let sleep take him though he remained alert should something happen._

_An hour later, Kagome started to move about, she opened deep blue eyes only to she a hand on her's._

_**Kagome's Point of View**_

_ I felt something raising and falling gently against my back, and breathblowing my head, weight on my stomach told me, that who ever it was, was holding me. I glanced at my left arm only to find my hand had betrayed me and was holding the male's hand. I could tell it was male form the feel of their stomach against my back. Moving slightly I turned my head to see red locks, 'Oh god...' thoughts flitter through my head as I remembered what happened. The kisses swam across my vision, causing heat to rise to my cheeks._

_ But that was forgotten, when Kurama, which I knew it was him now, tensed and my senses told me two strong, very strong youki were inside my house! I glanced around, where was Shippo! I didn't even have time to think , I was froze as my door opened to revel...Sesshomaru and Kagura. 'Oh...Kami-sama' I thought. Sesshomaru wasn't going to like this._

_**Kurama's Point of View( a few minutes earlier)**_

_I noticed Kagome's breathing begin to speed up and her fingers twitched. I smiled as she took in everything, her scent went form peaceful to fear; which I didn't like to much; to anxious back to peaceful again in a matter of seconds. It was quite entertaining to as the least. But then I felt two strong energies, and they were heading toward the room, Kagome must have sensed them too for she immediately panicked looking for her kit._

_**Author Point of View**_

_Sesshomaru growled slightly and Kagura merely raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you have company Kagome-chan" she said playfully, though no one but herself and Shippo were amused; who was currently perched on her shoulder in his kitsune form. Kagome blushed a cherry red and won't meet Sesshomaru's eyes and Kurama wasn't exactly pleased with this situation either, now how was he going to get Sesshomaru to let him court his sister! Sesshomaru growled, "You have five seconds to explain this" he gripped the knob of the door tightly. Who was the boy, no spirit detective inthe bed with his sister? They were still clothed yes, but they weren't exactly talking now were they? Kurama opened his mouth to explain but Kagome beat him to it. "Sesshomaru it isn't what it looks like," this statement caused a round of eyebrow raising._

_Clearly saying 'Oh?' "Last night I was talking with Kurama and a few friends and Shippo got attacked and he saved him, it was really late by then and I didn't want him going to have to walk on the other side of town so I offered for him to stay in the guest bed room" she said, Sesshomaru growled. "Then why isn't he there?" Shippo piped up at this time. "He was, but oka-san was having a really bad dream and no matter what I didn't she wouldn't wake up! So I went and got Kurama and he came and woke her up and was comforting her because of the bad dream. I fell asleep in Kagome's lap and she feel asleep so after and when I woke up later Kurama was trying to get out from under us but every time he moved oka-san would whine and whimpered stuff about 'not leaving her" He drew in a breath "And I told him to just stay where he was cause she wouldn't be mad after we explained!" he finished._

_ Sesshomaru looked at Kagome then the boy. His eyes met and dared a challenge with the boy in front of him. When he didn't back down Sesshomaru nodded. Straighten up he said. "Kagome get dressed and hurry up, you however I wish to speak with" he said pointing to Kurama, with that he turned and walked out, Kagura smiled and mouthed. "You got off easy" and turned taking Shippo with her. Kagome turned to Kurama as she got out of his lap. "I'm really sorry about that Kurama!" she said her face still every red. Kurama smiled. "It's okay I understand" smiling he left he room, not wanting to anger the Lord; he was already treading on thin ice as it was._

_ Kurama walked out and saw Sesshomaru sitting under the Goshinboku. Walking over to the Lord he bowed politely. "Lord Sesshomaru you wished to speak with me?" the male kitsune asked, Sesshomaru regarded the male with cold cut golden eyes. "What are your intentions toward Kagome Fox?" Kurama straightened himself and looked at Sesshomaru, "I wish to court Kagome, I was unaware she was a relation or yours when I sought permission from her family to do so" he said, waiting for the Lord's answer, Yusuke had said yes, but then again he and Yusuke were friends, were as he and the Lord weren't exactly on speaking terms. He didn't recall ever stealing form the lord but then again he didn't recall a lot of his memories._

_ Sesshomaru seemed to stare off into space for a minute, and Kurama started to worry he would say no, minutes pasted and Sesshomaru still hadn't moved or spoken. "Have you asked the Spirit Detective?" The Taiyoukai, asked, Kurama jumped a little, "Yusuke? Yes I asked him, he said yes but threaten to send me to the bowls of Makai and then to Reikai if I did anything to hurt Kagome" he answered, wondering why the Lord asked that, as far as he knew Yusuke didn't even know Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded, he might like this Yusuke character after all._

_ "Then you may, but be warned Fox, I will not be so easy with my punishment as the Detective" Sesshomaru growled, standing he walked over to Kagura. Kurama smiled,'That was easier than I thought' smiling as Shippo ran over to him._

_**( With Kagura, Shippo and Kagome a few minutes earlier)**_

_Kagome stood and hoped into the shower. Getting out she pulled on a black shirt with blue flames and baggy black pants. Applying light lip gloss she went down stairs, finding Shippo and Kagura sitting in the kitchen talking. Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Kagura why are you and Fluffy-sama here?" she asked sitting down beside her kit. The Wind demoness smiled. "Ah, Sesshomaru and I were on our way in town and decided to drop by, especially after Sesshomaru sensed another youki here" she said with a wink, causing Kagome to blush and Shippo to smirk. "So Kagome-chan do you like Kurama?" the elder girl smiled slyly. Kagome, if possible turned redder. "I-I..." Kagura smiled. "I see, so you do!" with that she and Shippo bust into giggles and laughs. "I didn't say that!" cried a horribly embarrassed Kagome, this only proved to make the wind youkai before her laugh harder. "But you didn't say no either!" Kagome sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay! I like him!" she cried, her arms waving frantically in the air._

_ Then her face grew serious, Kagura blinked it never ceased to amaze her how fast and sudden Kagome's mood swings were. "Kagura what have you heard about Anme?" she growled, remembering what the witch had done to Shippo. Kagura, too, grew very solemn. "Nothing, Sesshomaru hasn't heard a word why has something happened?" she asked her cinnamon eyes starring into Kagome's emerald blue. As they flashed silver. "She visited us last night that is why Kurama is here" was her answer making Kagura gasp. "What!" Kagura stood her palms slammed against the woodof the table. "Kagome why didn't you tell me sooner?" she replied in anger. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stood. "Because she disappeared late last night and I had other things to deal with, such as my hurt kit!" she heatedly answered, Shippo's widened green eyes went back an forth. Kagura's anger subsided slightly. "Okay but Sesshomaru would want to know.."Seeing Kagome nod they started toward where the men were._

_ Kagome walked outside smiling went she saw Shippo rush over to Kurama in his human illusion, both kitsunes walked over, as Kagura told Sesshomaru about the "incident" Kagome sighed when Sesshomaru started to growl lowly. Kurama sensed the anger spike in the Lord's aura and blinked as he stood beside Kagome. "Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned vivid golden eyes to the three kitsunes. "Kagome, you will stay with Kurama or Yusuke until we find out what Anme's up too" he said and left with Kagura behind him. Kagome blinked. "okay..not the reaction I thought it would be.." turning to Kurama she looked at him,"What did you say to him to make him trust you so suddenly?" she asked cautiously. Shippo found the Buyo a the moment was far more interesting and raced after the fat cat._

_ Kurama smiled, "I merely asked permission in perusing you in courtship, Kagome" the fox said in a low seductive voice, making Kagome blush and shiver "I..I take it you already ask Yusuke but what about Shippo? His my son you know," Kurama's eyes widened he hadn't thought he needed to ask the Kit but he should have known better the kitsune kits were highly protective of their mothers. Seeing the male's reaction Kagome smiled, "Tsk, tsk, Red you should know better than that," she purred, Kurama raised an eyebrow, 'Red?' he thought, shrugging it off he sighed, as the Kit came over with the cat, "Hey mama I"m hungry," he said. Kagome nodded, "Okay you boys play I'll fix brunch" she said, before disappearing into the house._

_ Kurama turned to the kit and the kit looked at him. "You want to court my mother so you asked Uncle Yus, he said yes; then you asked Sesshomaru, by some miracle, he said yes; but when you told Kagome-mama she said you had to ask me" he answered, letting the cat down, before Kurama could open his mouth. He blinked at he kit, why was he suddenly being cut off today? Shippo grinned. "Sure I like you, and mama seems to really trust you and if Sesshomaru is letting you live with us, you gotta be cool!" answered the kit, Kurama smiled as the kit let the illusion drop and hoped on to the elder kitsune's shoulder._

_ They three ate lunch peacefully, when Shippo ran off to play video games, Kurama and Kagome retired to the couch in the living room. Kagome sat on the opposite end, last nights events playing in her head. A Faint blushspread acrossher cheeks. Her raven blue tinted hair falling to hide her face, from Kurama's view, which the fox spirit didn't like. Moving over closer to the girl, he pushed the offending hair behind her ear, his finger brushing softly against her flustered cheek and lingering longer than necessary._

_ "Kagome did I do something toinsult you?" he asked gently, his hand resting on her shoulder. Kagome blushed heavily. "Um..no Kurama-kun..it's um..." she shut her mouth not sure what was wrong really. Her fingers curlled and un curled as she thought of a way to wrod her scrambled thoughts.Kurama smiled, "Oh do you not want to court me?" he asked teasingly. But Kagome missed the playfully tone in his voice and her head jerked to look at him. "No! I mean that's not what I meant, I do want-" her mouth formed in a small 'o' when she saw the smile and mischievous look in Kurama's eyes. _

_ Kurama looked in her eyes, leaning forward he watched as deep blue eyes fluttered closed and closed his own as he pressed his lips softly against Kagome's own. Her lips were soft, and warm, scooting closer to the girl, he wrapped his arms slowly around her small waist and pulled her into his lap, he pulled his lips away only to have Kagome pulled him back, his was, to say the least surprised, he hadn't expected her to respond in such a way._

_Kagome pulled away from him a moment later. Smiling lightly._

* * *

_**Sorry for the quick chapter, but I just wanted to give you enough to tie you over until later...bye!**_


	5. Koenma’s Office, Anme’s plan

What Little I Have Left

Translations:

Kitsune- fox demon  
Youkai- demon  
Youki – demon energy  
Kit- a fox cub  
Goshinboku- God Tree  
Taiyoukai- High ranking Youkai, Lord  
/the/ mind speech

Chapter 5 Koenma's Office, Anme's plan

A week later Kagome was out in the courtyard of the shrine, a broom in her hand. She gently brushed the dead leaves off the stairs when she felt a familiar presence. Turning her head to the Goshinboku she smiled at it. "Hello Hiei-san!" she greeted the fire apparition. "Hn" He answered jumping down and landing in front of her. "Where is Kurama?" he asked, Koenma was searching everywhere for the damned fool and had sent him to find him. Kagome blinked then smiled. "I believe he is in the back, with Shippo-chan" she answered, Hiei nodded and started to take off when Kurama came around the corner with a hyper active kit.

Kurama smiled as he approached his partner. "Hello Hiei what brings you here?" he asked politely, as Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Koenma is searching for you" he answered, Kurama frowned. "Could he not pick up my aura here?" HIei started to reply when Kagome's voice interrupted him. "Oh! No I'm sorry the barrier around the shrine prevents that, I never did like that brat" Kurama was shocked, Shippo was grinning and Hiei had a eyebrow raised. Kagome shrugged. "I didn't want him messing with me while I was going to Feudal Era. Kurama nodded, "So why does Koenma want you Kurama-kun?" she asked, as Shippo jumped down to chase after a squirrel. "I am on probation for my crime so I work as a spirit detective, same as Hiei" He answered. Kagome frowned. "Well I can't have that" she murmured, making Hiei wonder about the sanity of the onna. "Shippo! Come here!" she called to the kit. He came and looked at her. Seeing her eyes bleeding silver he said. "Sit boy" and changed, HIei smirked having been told about the hanyou.

Turning back to the boys she changed forms. Her hair grew and had red streaks. Blue eyes held mostly silver, and tails spouted. Her outfit changed as well. She wore dark black pants with places for her tails. Her top changed to a red tight form fighting top. The long sleeves belled past her finger tips handing down an inch form her claws. She pulled her hair back into a portal and smiled a the two demons. "If you could call Botan please?" she asked her voice slightly deeper. Kurama blinked from staring at her and flipped open the communicator. "Kurama! There you are!" the screen went blank as a portal and Botan appeared. She looked at the demoness beside HIei and Kurama and paled.

"Lady Kagome!" she squeaked. Kagome smiled "Lady Death; Botan-sama" she said with a nod and stepped through the portal, a smirking Hiei, smiling Kurama and pale Botan following. Once in the office Koenma stood and started yelling not noticing Kagome. "Kurama where in the seven hells have you been!" Kagome snarled and walked forward smacking Koenma across his face. "Shut your insolent mouth!" she demanded. Jaws dropped eyes went bugged eyed. "L-lady Kagome?" KOenma barely managed to say sporting a red hand print on his cheek. Kagome growled. Koenma bowed and looked up at her. "Um..Lady I didn't know you were..." Kagome narrowed her eyes and koenma just dropped the sentence. "I want Hiei's and Kurama's contract transferred to my hands, they will over seen by me, not a insolent brat such as yourself, understood?" she growled, Shippo smiled standing next to Kurama. Koenma started to protest but decided against it and pulled out two files. "If you will just sign these..." he mumbled, you just didn't mess with the King of Makai's sister. Kagome signed them and they disappeared.  
Kagome turned to Hiei who didn't look to happy, Kurama had questions she knew. Turning she looked at Botan. "Botan a portal please?" BOtan nodded and opened one, turning once again she glared at KOenma. "Oh and Koenma, leave me and anyone tied to me. Alone." she said before entering the portal followed by two kitsunes and a not happy apparition.

Upon arriving home Kagome collapsed onto the bench beneath the Goshinboku. "I hate dealing with spirit world," turning to HIei she smiled. And His contract appeared, motioning to him she held at the folder. "AS long as you promise me not to kill human's uselessly I could care less what you do, you are now under the protection of the Princess of Makai and the Western Heir," Just as Hiei opened his mouth Kagome held up her hand. "I know you don't need protection but should you ever need allies because of Spirit world you have it" she placed the folder in the fire apparition hands.

Hiei nodded/thank you/ he said mentally and disappeared. Kurama looked at Kagome. "Care to explain?" he asked sitting down beside her.

She shrugged."You already knew I was Sesshomaru's adopted sister so my titles and positions are a given, what just happened in Koenma's office, well he pissed me off. " she said, waving her hand on the air, dismissing it. Kurama smiled. "I meant freeing both Hiei and myself" he said, Kagome smiled. "Koenma needed a blow to his ego and besides he shouldn't have kept you two like that" Standing she smiled and shifted back into her human for. Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They both watched as Shippo played around in the blowing leaves. Kurama turned Kagome around and gently pressed his lips against hers, just as she responded he pulled away. "Thank you, Kagome".

""""""""""""""""""""

Anme smiled cooly. Snapping her fingers she sighed, following red hair tumbling down her back. "Soon Kagome your soul and power will be mine" she whispered into the darkness. As she replayed what had happened in Koenma's office. The fools they didn't even know that one of their own was being controlled. But then again, neither did the pawn. She smiled. Black lips spreading to show her long fangs. She waved her hand and her pawn appeared in from of her. "Ah..Botan.." she smiled a the Once Cheery Grim Reaper. Her once bright a bubbly pink eyes faded and soulless. "Botan when the time comes you will steal Kagome's soul put it in this" she handed the ferry girl a glass bottle, much like a genie's bottle. The blue haired girl took it and hid it beneath her pink robes. "Yes Master Anme" She waved her hand and the ferry girl disappeared with no memory of what just happened. Until the time came she would be normal but then Anme would cease control and Botan would remember her orders.  
Black eyes starred at the pure diamond glass. It was a large oval shaped mirror but instead of glass it was made from diamonds dipped into miko blood. Anme used this to watch Kagome and her lover and kit.  
"""""""""""""""

Kagome laughed lightly, watching as Shippo showed Kurama his spinning tops. She shook her head at them about to call them in for lunch when she heard her cell phone going off. Blinking she pulled the silver flip phone from its click on her hip and flipped it open, bring it to her ear. "Moshi-moshi " she answered, Kurama turned curious green eyes to her, she smiled lightly. "Kagome" "Hello to you too" she said, turning back to Kurama she mouthed 'sesshomaru' The avatar kitsune nodded and went back to Shippo, just barely dodging blue flames from Shippo's fox fire.

"Kagome, we have received no information on Anme, has anything happened?" Seshomaru growled, softly, when Kagura snatched the phone. "Hey Kagome! How are you and foxy boy doing?" she asked gigging at Seshsomaru's growl. Kagome blushed lightly, causing both the other kitsunes to look at her and walk over. "We're fine Kagura and his names Kurama" she said, looking at Kurama when he raised a quizzingly eyebrow. "Kagura clucked her tongue disapprovingly on the other end. "Yes, yes but he is still a foxy boy!" she argued, Kagome merely rolled her eyes. "So no information on Anme?" she asked suddenly, Kagura seemed to sigh as the happy mood disappeared. "No all we can find with out alerting the whole Youkai population is that she escaped Makai; got captured put in Reikai jail and escaped Reikai jail a few years back but she was so weak Koenma was sure she died" Kagome could almost hear her roll her cinnamon eyes in exasperation. "Obviously that didn't happen" the window sorceress bit out bitterly, making the pure miko turn kitsune wonder if the other demoness didn't have dealings with her enemy.

Kagome sighed. "Kagura..." she warned gently, a sigh came for the other line. "I know, I know, but I swear that; that baby is a moron, oh Sesshy has something to say!" Kagome sat down on the porch. Sesshomaru growled and took the phone. "Kagome about that stunt you pulled in spirit world" he stated. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know Sesshomaru I shouldn't abuse my power, but the baby was in the wrong not me" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Just don't do it again"  
Kagome nodded, "Hai hai!" The phone clicked off, and Kagome looked up only to find both Kurama and Shippo gone. Blinking dumbly she stood pokceting her cellphone and moved to the back of the courtyard, her black hair swaying behind her gently. Seh hummed softly until she heard a shout, "SHIPPO RUN!" In an instant she was gone runnign towards Kurama's voice, and her kit, who was obviously in danger.

* * *

Sorry about the short update. I just started highschool and it's rough. Anyways I'll try to update again in about a week with a longer chapter. I'll try I promise! 


End file.
